


Scanlan’s Scandalous Tale of Paullé’s Pince-nez

by StarllingWrites



Series: Crit Role Narrative Telephone Poems [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Poetry, narrative telephone, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarllingWrites/pseuds/StarllingWrites
Summary: Based on Sam's story from the Narrative Telephone stream on 05/12/2020
Series: Crit Role Narrative Telephone Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Scanlan’s Scandalous Tale of Paullé’s Pince-nez

Sadara fair  
With daffodil hair  
Held the interest of poor Paullé  
To win her hand  
Over suitors in the land  
He crafted a magical pince-nez

  
With this glass  
His vision could pass  
Straight through any solid thing  
Now a game of card  
Was not so hard  
And Paullé won Sadara a ring  
  


A carnival game  
Won his next bit of fame  
And the second gift, a prized puppy  
Having been impressed  
Sadara then confessed  
With continued gifts, to him she’d marry  
  


The following day  
A Prince called on Paullé  
To deliver a letter for him  
But seeing it was  
Addressed to his love  
Paullé’s mood quickly turned grim

  
Curiosity nagged  
So out he grabbed  
His magical glasses to see:  
“Gotten more gifts?  
Bring them to our tryst  
At the palace—your lover, Rotsy”

  
The moral Paullé  
Learned from his pince-nez  
Is that while tricks can attract love and glee  
Too close inspection  
Can reveal true intentions  
And show you things you don’t want to see


End file.
